Breath of Fire II: Dilemma
by Reviewer1673
Summary: Before the final battle, Ryu and his friends need more time to finish up some unfinish business. Ryu and Nina both of unfinish business: telling the one they love how they feel. First story ever, rated M for sex scene later on.
1. Chapter 1

-1**What to do?**

It was the day before they would go into the unknown world beyond the gate. Ryu was sitting by the fountain in Town Ship, watching the water flow through it.

_The final battle will be taken place soon,_ Ryu thought, _Deathevan is still growing in strength. Maybe I should finish up any unfinished business that I haven't done yet. Like, telling Nina how I feel about her._ Ryu continued to watch the water flow through, and didn't even notice Bow sat next to him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. Ryu jumped a little at Bow's voice.

"When did you get here?" Ryu asked still a little shocked.

"About five minutes," Bow replied. Ryu sighed.

"You could've let me know that you were here," Ryu replied.

"True," Rand's voice came from behind him, "but the look on your face was priceless." Ryu looked up at the towering Rand.

"How long have you've been here?" Ryu asked.

"Just as long," Rand said as he sat down next to Ryu, "you have something on your mind."

"Yeah," Ryu sighed, "the battle."

"You idiot," Bow said as he slapped Ryu's back, "that's not what's on your mind."

"What do you mean?" Ryu asked.

"You have a certain young woman on your mind," Rand said with a smile.

"I have no idea what are you talking about," Ryu protested.

"Come on," Sten's voice come from behind Ryu, "you can't fool us." Ryu looked behind him to see Sten standing there with a smile on his face.

"Not you too," Ryu complained.

"Yup," Sten said as he sat down, "me too."

"Come on guys," Ryu sighed, "give me a break."

"Listen to us," Bow said as he put his hand on Ryu's shoulder, "we all have unfinished business, which is why we asked the dragon to give us some time to think. Well, I took care of mine."

"Really?" Ryu asked sarcastically.

"I did," Bow replied, "I went and saw Silvia."

"You did?" Ryu asked with a surprised tone.

"Yeah," Bow replied, "I did."

"What did you do?" Ryu asked curiously.

"That's private," Bow said with a smile.

"You didn't do it, did you?" Ryu asked nervously.

"I told you," Bow sighed, "it's private." Ryu did drop the subject, but the guys were still pestering him to talk to Nina.

"Come Ryu," Sten said seriously, "we know that you are in love with her."

"What makes you think that?" Ryu asked.

"Well," Rand replied, "when she was going to become the Great Bird, you were the one who tried to talk her out of it the most. Plus, while we were waiting for her to return from the trial, you were crying slightly. However, I noticed it."

"You must have been imagining it," Ryu pointed out.

"No," Rand replied, "because Katt noticed it too."

"That's two against one," Bow stated, "you cried."

"So what if I did?" Ryu asked a little angry.

"Listen," Sten said with a serious tone, "you have more on your shoulders than anyone. You are the Destined Child. You have a destiny that you must fulfill, and that is to destroy Deathevan. Now, we have no idea what is going to happen. Don't you think you should tell the woman that you love how you feel?" Ryu didn't know how to respond this Sten's statement. After all, he made a good point.

"What if she doesn't love me?" Ryu asked with a depressed tone.

"Well," Rand said softly, "you'll never know unless you try." Ryu knew that Rand was right. He wouldn't know until he told Nina how he felt.

_What to do?_ Ryu thought.

**_____________**

Nina was on the roof of the main house, watching the sky. Once and awhile, she would see Mina, her little sister that transformed into the Great Bird, fly over head. It was definitely a view to see. Yet, her mind would wonder and she would think about Ryu.

"What are you doing up here?" asked Katt's voice. Nina looked to her right and saw Katt, struggling to get on the roof.

"Just looking at the sky," Nina said as she helped Katt up onto the roof.

"You know," Katt breathed heavily, "it would be easier for me if you were in your room."

"Sorry," Nina apologized, "I just like looking at the sky."

"It is beautiful," Katt said looking at the sky, "almost mystifying."

"Why do you say that?" Nina asked curiously.

"Well," Katt said as she gave Nina her full attention, "I say that because you were thinking about Ryu." Nina suddenly blushed a bright red.

"W-What are you talking about?" Nina stuttered.

"I knew it," Katt laughed, "you were thinking about Ryu."

"I was not," Nina protested.

"Yes you were," Katt teased.

"Not," Nina said a little annoyed.

"Were," Katt said in a playful tone.

"Just drop it Katt," Nina complained.

"I will," Katt stated, "just as soon as you stop blushing." Nina was still blushing, but shook it off.

"There," Nina said in a pout.

"Have you considered telling him the truth?" Katt asked with a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" Nina replied.

"I mean," Katt sighed, "telling Ryu that you love him." Nina blushed again.

"W-W-Well," she said stuttering.

"You're too shy," Katt teased her again, "listen, we are about to go to the final battle. Before we step through that gate, you better not have any regrets. If you do, then you aren't going to be able to fight to your fullest. That is what I believe." Katt stood up and went to the edge of the roof.

"Are you saying that you don't have any regrets?" Nina asked softly.

"Yup," Katt said with a smile and jumped off the roof. Nina sat there looking at the sky again.

_What should I do?_ she asked herself.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**WARNING: IF YOU ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO VOTE, THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS CHAPTER. CONTAINS SEX SCENE.**

**No Regrets**

Ryu stared into the night sky from the fountain. Bow, Rand, and Sten had promised that they would get everyone out of Town Ship, besides Nina, so that the two of them could be alone. Nina didn't catch on, and she was in her room. Ryu was still a bit nervous.

_Alright,_ he thought, _the guys have given me this chance and I have to take it. I have to tell her how I feel, even if she loves someone else. I still have to take a chance. I know that if I don't do this now, I'll regret it._ Ryu stood up, and stared at the main house, the one that got this town started. Nina was in there, and he knew that it was now or never.

_____________

Nina had just entered her room, and was getting ready for bed. She was about to untie the strings around her neck so the top part of her blue robe would fall. This made it a lot easier to take off and put back on seeing how is that she had wings. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. She immediately stopped untied the strings.

"Who is it?" Nina asked.

"Ryu," he replied, "can I come in?" Nina took a deep breath before responding.

"Yes," she answered, "come in." Ryu opened the door and entered, and then closed the door softly.

"I need to talk to you," Ryu said seriously.

"What's wrong?" Nina asked with a worried voice.

"Well," Ryu began, "I have been thinking about this for some time now, and I know that if I don't get it out now, I'll regret it. I don't know how this fight will end, so I don't want to have any regrets."

"What is it?" Nina asked with a steady voice.

"Nina," Ryu said while taking a breath, "I love you." Ryu stood there looking at Nina softly. She had a shocking look on her face.

"You love me?" she asked in shock.

"Yes," Ryu replied without hesitation, "I do love you." Nina was silent and so was Ryu. After awhile, Nina stood up and walked over to Ryu. She covered him with her wings and kissed him passionately. Ryu wasn't sure what was happening, so he went with his instinct and kissed her back. When they broke for air, Nina stared into his eyes.

"I love you too," she whispered into his ear. Ryu looked shocked and happy at the same time.

"Really?" he asked happily.

"Yes," Nina replied.

"I'm so happy," Ryu said almost crying. Nina then hushed him.

"Untie the string around my neck," she whispered. Ryu was shocked again, but did what she asked him to do. The top part of her outfit fell, revealing her average sized breasts. Not too big, not too small, just right. Nina then striped down to her birthday suit and stared deeply into Ryu's eyes. Ryu stared at Nina's naked body and started taking off his cloths too. There stood Ryu and Nina, two naked people who were in love with each other.

"Are you sure?" Ryu asked.

"Yes," Nina replied. Ryu walked up to her and picked her up, and gently set her on the bed. Then, he started to massage her breasts softly. Yet, Nina still moaned at the feeling of Ryu's warm hands on her breasts. Ryu licked them, and then used one hand to play with Nina's flower. Nina moaned more than before as she wrapped her wings around Ryu. Ryu then slowly drew a circle with his other hand on Nina's belly. It tickled her, but made her tingle all over.

_I'm with the man I love,_ Nina thought while this was going on.

_I'm with the woman I love,_ Ryu thought happily while this was going on. After a little while longer playing with her flower, Ryu looked into her eyes.

"Nina," he said, "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, "please, make love to me." Ryu moved over her and slowly inserted his manhood into her flower. Nina grunted a little, and Ryu looked worried.

"I'm sorry if that hurt you," Ryu apologized.

"It's fine," Nina replied softly, "I'll be fine. Just make love to me." Ryu kissed her and inserted his manhood deeper into her flower. Ryu slowly moved up and down that was giving them both unbelievable pleasure and joy. Ryu started to go harder as Nina moaned and wale.

"Nina," Ryu said while making love to Nina, "you're incredible."

"You too," Nina replied as she leaned up and kissed him. Still thrusting and now kissing, Ryu and Nina were two lovers connected at last. They changed positions, and now Nina was on top of Ryu. Using her body to move up and down on his manhood.

"Nina," Ryu said while grunting, "I'm cuming."

"It's fine," Nina said happily, "let your fluids into my body." Moving up and down faster than before, Nina was moaning loudly. "I'm cuming too." Ryu sat up as he came and hugged Nina. Nina shared the hug as she came too. Then, they laid on the bed together side by side, resting from the workout that they just had.

"I love you," Ryu said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you too," Nina said as she kissed him. They shared a passionate kiss and parted, staring into each other's eyes.

"Want to go for round two?" Ryu asked.

"That would be wonderful," Nina replied. Ryu and Nina started making love again. They knew that they would have no regrets after tonight.

_____________

Sten was outside listening to the sounds that Ryu and Nina were making while making love. He quickly ran back to Home Town to the inn where everyone else was staying at.

"So," Bow began, "did he do it?"

"They both are doing it," Sten replied. Rand, Katt, Spar, Bow, and Jean all looked shocked.

"I knew it," Bow said happily, "Sten, you owe me one hundred thousand gold."

"Damn it," Sten cursed.


End file.
